Escondemos
by Felisbela
Summary: Nenhum sentimento é correspondido. Tudo era sujo, covarde, fraco e fantasioso. Ninguém dizia nada, mas todos sentiam. [One-shot] - [Casal: Ikki x Shun x Hyoga x Shiryu] - [Alerta: Yaoi]


**Título:** Escondemos

**Autor:** Felisbela

**Categoria:** narração em primeira pessoa (personagens: Ikki, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga), Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Drama, Romance, Fluffy, Saint Seiya.

**Advertências: **-

**Classificação:** PG-13/T

**Capítulos:** One-shot

**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Nenhum sentimento é correspondido. Tudo era sujo, covarde, fraco e fantasioso. Ninguém dizia nada, mas todos sentiam. Vários casais.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Shounen Jump e Toei Animation.

**ESCONDEMOS**

_Ikki_

As escolhas que eu fazia, normalmente recaiam para o corpo que agora estava ao meu lado, apoiado em meu ombro. Meus olhos em nenhum minuto conseguiam desviar de sua postura, agora ele estava sonolento, mas seus olhos verdes ainda estavam abertos, um pouco serrados, mas ainda assim abertos...

Uma lágrima escapou do seu olho direito.

Neguei por muito tempo, fazia que não via, fugia dos fatos, e algum dia eles tinham que se mostrar.

Toquei na mão que estava caída entre meu corpo, branca, com unhas limpas e dedos finos. A cor de sua pele contrastava com a minha pele morena. Definitivamente não era só nisso que nos diferenciavam: a nossa personalidade acima de tudo era muito diferente, mas isso nunca foi um empecilho para que criássemos um laço saudável. Digo saudável, pois o nosso relacionamento ainda não tinha passado do daquilo permitido pelos outros. Se fosse por mim, já tinha passado algum tempo.

Tudo isso tinha começado, quando vieram as brigas. A carta estava posta sobre os meus joelhos, enquanto eu me mantinha sentado, esperando o voo para o Japão, no aeroporto internacional de Atenas. Esse era seu jeito de me intimar a ficar ao seu lado e participar um pouco da sua vida.

A carta não passava de um bilhete, de letras bem desenhadas, que pedia para que eu voltasse para a festa de aniversário de Shiryu. Provavelmente, obra de Saori, tendo como apoio Seiya, melhor amigo do aniversariante. Quando recebi a carta, dois dias atrás, eu telefonei para a mansão, não esperava que quem atendesse era também dono das letras da minha carta. Eu ouvi a voz potente, dona de um corpo frágil e mente decidida. Aquele era meu irmão, dessa vez ele não queria minha ajuda e sim a minha presença. Questionei sobre a importância de eu estar lá e ele simplesmente disse que isto agradaria Saori, que tinha planejado com tanto amor e dedicação à festa em homenagem ao Dragão. Fiquei com vontade de desligar o telefone, mas antes de fazer o movimento, escutei ele dizer o meu nome. Ignorei o que ele tinha me dito e perguntei se ele gostaria que eu estivesse ali, presente. Nenhum segundo foi preciso, ele respondeu que sim. Como todas às vezes em que ele pedia, em que ele necessitava na minha ajuda, eu fui ao seu encontro.

Depois de algum tempo, em silêncio, resolvi perguntar se havia algum sentido para que ele estivesse triste naquela noite. Com facilidade, o silêncio respondeu minha pergunta. A segunda pergunta foi mais direta, questionei quem havia feito aquilo. Ele me fitou, agora com os olhos completamente secos, mas tomados por uma nuvem que o tornavam obscuros, normalmente ele era tão fácil de ler. Mas não veio resposta, ele se levantou e saiu para o interior da mansão. Falei o seu nome, bloqueie a sua passagem, o empurrando e prendendo seus antebraços com as minhas mãos. Seus olhos agora não me fitavam, estavam dirigidos ao chão, como se sentisse vergonha do que viria.

- Você sempre vai interferir na minha vida... – A minha expressão pareceu assustá-lo, pois antes que eu colocasse as minhas mãos, já frouxas, longe de seus braços, ele conseguiu tocar em meu rosto. – Ikki, eu não queria falar isso... – como em todas as vezes que eu o salvava em batalha, ele estava com os olhos verdes embargados, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Só que as lágrimas que se formavam, antes vindas do sofrimento, da angustia e do nervosismo em batalha, feitas pelo adversário, agora eram derramadas por minha culpa.

Deixei-o a sós e fui para o meu quarto da mansão, não porque eu não estivesse com vontade de "bater-boca" com ele, mas porque nada vinha na minha mente para poder bater de frente com aquilo que ele tinha me dito. A partir daquele dia, as dúvidas foram plantadas na minha mente, se aquela frase fizesse parte dos pensamentos de meu irmão desde que ele era um menino, eu sempre fui um empecilho em sua vida, como se a minha vontade de protegê-lo prejudicasse a sua vida.

E, a partir daquele dia, eu comecei a lutar contra mim mesmo para ficar o mais longe possível de Shun Amamiya, meu próprio irmão.

_Shiryu_

A festa foi planejada por Seiya e organizada por Saori. Ela não fez questão de me esconder, me disse várias vezes que seria uma festa que ficaria marcada por um ano inteiro. Eu, praticamente "cego", deixei que ela aprontasse tudo enquanto eu viajava para ver o meu mestre.

No dia, fui recebido com inúmeros abraços e presentes, mas poucas vozes eu conhecia. Perto de mim, estava Seiya, seguido de Saori, que me abraçava fortemente. Logo depois, Shun se aproximou de mim. Apesar de seu rosto estar em paz, como se estivesse calmo e feliz com a festa, os seus lábios estavam murchos. Ele não sorria.

Eu estava preocupado com ele. No dia em que eu fiquei para passar uma noite na mansão, eu escutei um choro. Aproximei da porta sem me apresentar.

- Eu posso escutar do começo do corredor. Agora que eu estou mais perto, posso até perceber os soluços...

- Desculpa, Shiryu, eu já vou dormir.

Ao fundo, vi Shun sorrir feito uma criança, mentia com os olhos em lágrimas.

De volta à festa, Shunrei logo apareceu, com sua voz calma e um sorriso que poderia derreter qualquer homem mais durão, mas que estranhamente nunca me afetou.

- Feliz Aniversário, Shiryu. Parabéns pelos seus dezessete anos.

Era difícil de acreditar que eu já estava com aquela idade, afastado de todas as guerras santas. Graças a Athena, estávamos em paz desde que derrotamos Hades. Nossas vidas tinham voltado ao que era antes.

- Feliz Aniversário! – Recebi o abraço de Shun com ansiedade e percebi que ele estava feliz. Automaticamente liguei o fato a nossa conversa da semana passada. Com certeza ele tinha voltado atrás e tinha aceitado o convite de uma garota. Mas depois que cochichei a respeito, ele desmanchou o sorriso e me disse que nada havia mudado.

Hyoga também não parecia estranho, agia como se tudo estivesse normal. Observei ele conversar com Seiya e depois atravessar o salão para receber os cavaleiros de ouro, com o propósito de rever o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Após as guerras, depois de Saori ter uma conversa com os outros deuses, ela conseguiu reviver todos aqueles que tinham se arrependido dos seus feitos.

E enquanto todos se divertiam, lá estava a figura de Ikki, plantado no andar superior, observando todos e tudo o que acontecia em sua volta. Sempre observando, nunca participando. Balancei as mãos para que ele notasse a minha presença. Vi ele fingir que não era com ele. Aquilo era bem típico. Andei calmo pela escada. Será que ele fugiria? Ah não, Ikki já tinha dezoito anos. Demos as mãos e eu ofereci um gole da minha bebida. Ele aceitou e meu copo de cerveja se tornou seu. Ele continuava a olhar todos lá de baixo. Mais especificamente para o seu irmão.

- No que tanto pensa? – era uma simples pergunta. Será que ele iria responder aquilo que eu estava pensando?

- Não te interessa. – Sim, era exatamente aquilo que eu esperava. Ele de repente olhou pra mim. Suas íris ficaram presas por um instante em meu rosto. Há quanto tempo nós não ficamos assim? E ele estava pensando em alguma coisa, mas como eu entenderia o seu jeito de se comunicar? Já era tão difícil entende-lo quando ele já dizia alguma coisa. O sim dele, muitas vezes era o não e vice-versa. Eu adorava ficar com ele. Era o único que não perguntava nada, e ele também dizia pouco.

E enquanto todos diziam que eu era maduro e direto eu não conseguia sair da mesma posição, prosseguir em relação aos meus sentimentos. Eu olhei para Shunrei ali, do alto, a chamei e mandei um beijo.

E eu estava realmente apaixonado por ela.

Eu tinha que mostrar a nossa felicidade para todos, principalmente para aquele que estava ao meu lado.

E mais uma vez eu me encontrava perdido.

Me aproximei mais de seu corpo e tentei pegar de volta o meu copo de cerveja. Nossos dedos se tocaram, ele manteve o contato, não queria me dar por nada e só o fez quando tomou o resto da bebida.

- Agora pode ficar.

Meia volta foi dada e eu fiquei olhando para as suas costas. Ele desaparecia pelos corredores que levavam aos quartos. Realmente, uma hora de festa era muito para Ikki.

_Hyoga_

A festa já tinha acabado e eu continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, conversando sem parar com meu mestre. Camus no começo foi gentil, mas agora ele já queria ir embora e eu o segurava para ficar mais tempo. Não queria que fosse embora. Ainda havia tanta coisa para eu conversar com ele.

- Como que está tudo no Santuário? – Ele me olhava como se quisesse me bater. Eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo.

- Essa foi à primeira pergunta que você fez essa noite, Hyoga. – Mas eu ainda queria saber a resposta. Talvez quisesse me certificar de alguma coisa. – Sim, estão todos bem. – Me aproximei mais dele e mantive o meu olhar no rosto de Camus. Ele era o único que estava ali. Não, ele não era o único que estava ali. Eu passei a festa inteira na mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro. Não estava com a mínima vontade de me socializar com os outros cavaleiros, principalmente com os meus colegas.

- O quê está havendo aqui, Hyoga?

- Nada. – essa era uma resposta automática. E realmente nada estava acontecendo para a minha infelicidade.

- Nada? – confirmei com um acenar. E depois de alguns minutos, a paciência de Camus se esvaiu e começou a se despedir dos convidados. Mantive-me ao seu lado, sussurrando que havia ainda tempo, que ainda havia muitas coisas para conversamos.

- Teremos muito tempo ainda, Hyoga. – Ao leva-lo para o portão, ele me beijou na testa e quando voltei, tive uma surpresa. Shiryu estava sentado na varanda da mansão. Ele apoiava a sua cabeça na parede, mas quando eu me aproximei ele sorriu e pediu para que eu me sentasse.

Era tentador.

Sentei ao seu lado e ficamos observando o céu sem estrelas naquela noite. Se não fosse pela iluminação do jardim, estaríamos no completo breu.

- Feliz aniversário! – essa foi a primeiras palavras que eram destinadas a Shiryu. Durante a festa, estava tão entretido na mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro que nem passou pela minha cabeça, cumprimentar Shiryu.

- Já passou à meia-noite. Já não é mais meu aniversário.

- Então desculpa pelo atraso. – ele sorriu daquele jeito sereno. A calmaria de Shiryu era sempre acolhedora, principalmente quando nosso interior está explodindo de ansiedade.

- Não faz mal.

Nossa atenção foi dispersa por Ikki que passou pela porta da mansão em direção ao portão. Lá de fora, eu o vi fumar um cigarro. Estava nervoso. Ele não era o único.

- O que há com ele? – perguntei para Shiryu.

- Acho que o contato humano foi demais para ele. – dificilmente Shiryu mostrava o seu humor, mas das vezes que ele mostrava, sempre era de uma forma inteligente. Olhei para o lado e fitei seu rosto. Ele fez o mesmo. – Fazia muito tempo que você não falava com o seu mestre?

- Não. Por quê?

- Você ficou com ele a festa inteira. Não deu atenção para mais ninguém.

- Foi? Nem me dei conta. – eu estava começando a ficar bom nas mentiras. Por mais que eu odiasse aquele papel de mentiroso. – Eu fiquei com vontade de ir para a Sibéria.

- Sim, eu também estou morrendo de vontade de voltar para os Picos Antigos. – Ele estava?

- Então é só hoje e amanhã já pega o avião? – perguntei à Shiryu, muito interessado.

- Praticamente. Shunrei está louca para voltar, sabe... ela está empolgada com os preparativos do casamento.

A realidade era dura com as pessoas que amavam outras que já estavam comprometidas.

_Shun_

Eu olhei para o céu de manhã. Quando olhei para o relógio, vi que ainda eram 6:30. Mas eu não conseguia dormir mais. Eu lembrava do sonho que eu tinha tido noite passada. Na verdade foi um dos melhores sonhos que eu lembrava ter recentemente. Eu estava em combate, mais uma vez de volta nas doze casas, mais especificamente na casa de Libra.

Naquele sofrimento que estávamos vivendo.

E eu o vi, ali, deitado, inconsciente.

Me ajoelhei perto dele e eu o que poderia fazer além de traze-lo para mais perto do meu corpo?

Ele estava incrivelmente gelado e me lembrando das aulas que eu tive o meio mais rápido de esquentar uma pessoa é usar o próprio corpo para transferir calor de uma pele a outra.

Foi o que eu fiz, eu o abracei e sussurrei que tudo iria ficar bem.

E ele acordou, e ficou me olhando.

Eu senti minha face corar, eu o fitava intensamente, completamente apaixonado pela imensidão azul que eram os seus olhos. Ele retribuiu o meu abraço e me agradeceu. Eu fechei os olhos e senti meus lábios sendo capturados. Meu coração batia loucamente. Ele me desejava, ele também me queria por perto. Ele me beijava. Ele me queria.

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Era só um sonho. Eu sabia que nada disso tinha acontecido. Pelo menos não dessa maneira que eu imaginava.

Eu tinha visto Hyoga o tempo todo conversando com seu mestre. E pela distância que ele mantinha dos outros, seus únicos pensamentos eram os estudos, as maneiras de poderem aumentar os poderes de seus golpes, de chegar até sua mãe no fundo do mar e contar para ela como era voltar a ter aulas com Camus, seu eterno mestre ou de levar todos os meses flores, rosas brancas, para o tumulo de Cristal, seu eterno mestre e Issak, seu querido irmão da Sibéria.

Não havia mais espaço no coração de Hyoga.

Lembro que logo após chegarmos das lutas, todos perguntavam como eu havia ajudado Hyoga a sobreviver na casa de Libra. Eu simplesmente dizia que eu tinha feito uma transferência de cosmos, por isso Hyoga teve que me ajudar a seguir, eu estava muito fraco, como se eu tivesse transferido uma boa quantidade de sangue para uma pessoa necessitada. Era mais ou menos isso que tinha acontecido ali. As pessoas se esqueciam, mas eu não me esqueci. E eu comecei a pensar mais em Hyoga, pela gentileza que ele tinha comigo, talvez a eterna gratidão por eu ter salvado a vida dele. Eu não sei... eu só sei que de repente tinha tudo se transformado em paixão... um amor platônico que eu não esperava retribuição, mas que eu desejava toda vez que eu o via.

A fraqueza era minha conhecida quando se tratava dos sentimentos que eu nutria há tanto tempo pelo meu amigo de combate.

- Ikki... – meu irmão estava na mansão. Em que quarto ele estava? Em que local ele se encontrava? Será que poderia me receber como ele me recebia quando eu tinha cinco anos e tinha medo de ficar sozinho no escuro? Caminhei pelos corredores. Eu sussurrava o nome de Ikki, eu procurava pelo seu cosmo e quando cheguei na porta de seu quarto, ele já me esperava de porta aberta. Ele me abraçou sem que eu pedisse. Esse era o meu irmão. Ele sabia tudo o que eu desejava. Não importava se eu fosse um fraco nos olhos dos outros, ele sabia o quanto eu era forte e o quanto eu o amava. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- O quê aconteceu, Shun?

- Nada... – eu só estava me sentindo sozinho, completei na minha cabeça. Era verdade, minha natureza não era de ficar sozinho, era de estar com o meu irmão, era de estar com os outros. De pelo menos ver Hyoga todas as manhãs sorrindo e nos contando sobre mais uma viagem que ele faria para a Rússia com o seu mestre.

- Posso conversar com você?

- Claro.

Eu entrei no quarto e eu sabia o que eu estava procurando. Eu queria conversar, eu queria me libertar do amor que eu estava sentindo. E eu faria aquilo com o meu irmão, a única pessoa que confiava.

Obrigado, Ikki.

**FIM**

_**Primeira publicação: **__Setembro/2012_

_**Última edição: **__Fevereiro/2015_


End file.
